gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Wayne Enterprises
Wayne Enterprises is a multinational company founded by the Wayne family. The main building known as Wayne Tower was destroyed by CEO Bruce Wayne using a modified reactor created by Jeremiah Valeska as a way of attempting to stall the oncoming march of the US Military which was attempting to enact Protocol 386. Ten years later, Wayne Tower was rebuilt and celebrated a grand re-opening which was attended by many. The event was disrupted by an attempt crafted by Jeremiah Valeska to destroy the building using C4. History Description At some point the Court of Owls took control of Wayne Enterprises, running it above the board of directors themselves. Ten years before the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Thomas founded a bioengineering program in order to help people who have been born disfigured. However, Wayne's trust in the facility's director Hugo Strange had been misplaced and Strange used his position to conduct unethical and barbaric experiments on the inmates. Once Thomas Wayne found out, he closed the facility. However, Strange eventually founded another facility called Indian Hill. When Thomas Wayne began researching rumors about the facility, Strange hired a hitman to murder Wayne in order to hide his involvement. Bruce looking into illegal activities Sid Bunderslaw later mentioned to Bruce Wayne that Thomas Wayne and his father had kept quiet about the illegal activities at Wayne Enterprise. Wayne Enterprises is revealed to be the owners of Pinewood Farms which is a bio-engineering farm that did different bio-engineering experiments. This is where Karen Jennings was brought to in order to change her crippling arm. The result was that Karen gained a reptilian arm. Connection To Indian Hill Bridgit Pike is brought to Indian Hill after being presumed dead by the GCPD and Gotham. It is revealed to be run by Wayne Enterprises. Theo Galavan is later brought to Indian hill after being murdered by Oswald Cobblepot and Jim Gordon. Connection to Pinewood Employees * † Thomas Wayne (CEO) * Bruce Wayne (CEO) * † Martha Wayne * Alfred Pennyworth * Molly Mathis (Middle Management/Board of Directors Member) * † Sid Bunderslaw (Director of Physical Operations) * Crowley (Board of Directors Member) * Lucius Fox (Junior Executive, formerly) * † Roland Charles (Director of Biotech) * Jeremiah Valeska (Engineer, formerly) Divisions of Wayne Enterprises * Indian Hill (closed) * Ace Chemicals * Pinewood Farms (closed) * WellZyn * Wayne Industries * Wayne Biotech * Wayne Plaza * Hospital Wayne Appearances * * * Season 2 * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * Novels *''Gotham: Dawn of Darkness'' *''Gotham: City of Monsters'' }} Notes * Wayne Enterprises first appeared in Batman #307 (January, 1979). * The logo for Wayne Enterprises is the same one used in the Dark Knight Trilogy and DC Extended Universe. * With the Court of Owls destroyed, Bruce is the only person controlling the company. References Category:Locations Category:Allusions to the comics Category:Antagonists